Puffy Blowhog
The Puffy Blowhog (フーセンドックリ) is an enemy seen in every Pikmin game so far. It is the more recognized of the two airborne blowhog species, although it is much more rare than its cousin in the second game. It is similar to the Withering Blowhog, but is larger, with purple/light blue stripes and intimidating, though harmless spines on its back. Its breath is notably stronger than that of the Withering Blowhog, but does not cause Pikmin flowers to wilt like in Pikmin, as it lacks the withering plant hormones which are characteristic of this beast's flying relative, the Withering Blowhog, instead it blows Pikmin into hazards or enemies but it will not blow the captains if they have the Rush Boots or Purple Pikmin. This creature in pikmin 2 can still deflower pikmin by shaking the pikmin off. The easiest way to defeat it is to weigh it down by rapidly tossing Pikmin onto its body — a single Purple Pikmin will work just as effectively. Once grounded, swarm the defenseless creature with Pikmin using the C-stick, or pound it with heavy Purples. In the first game they appear in The Distant Spring, and are only rarely seen within a few caves in Pikmin 2. This rare creature also appears only in the multiplayer stage Carpet Plain. They can deflower the Pikmin and blow them much farther in the first Pikmin game. Additionally, they are usually found near water and other enemies, making them more dangerous, and are also slightly bigger. The Puffy Blowhog is confirmed to return in Pikmin 3, ''as seen from the Japanese website's footage. It is seen being attacked by Pink Pikmin and shaking them off as usual, but, when brought down to the ground, it has an extra defense by expanding its body suddenly, like a blowfish, to knock off its attackers. Notes Ship's Log ''"This is a large-bodied, flying organism, but it is possible that its interior is as empty as a blimp. If I can land a large number of Pikmin on it, they may be able to ground it. And then, once it's down, it will feel my sprouts' rage!" Reel notes "Instead of breathing fire, this species uses its hydrogen to float." Olimar's Notes "This species of blowhog uses internally generated hydrogen to inflate a flotation bladder and hover above the ground. The creature's electrified pulse creates a sash of color that flows along the surface of its body, making it a particularly beautiful blowhog species. Precisely how it is able to internally stabilize its highly explosive hydrogen and simultaneously generate electricity remains a mystery. The puffy blowhog blows leaves and grass around to eat the insects underneath. It maintains midair buoyancy by using its fins and releasing air through blowholes. This enables it to float effortlessly, even in the breeze. In times of danger, the puffy blowhog can decompress its flotation bladder for a rapid escape from predators." Louie's Notes "Slice this creature's feather-light skin into triangles, deep-fry until crispy, and salt generously. Makes the perfect scooping chip to accompany fresh mango salsa!" Nintendo Player's Guide "The living dirigible that is the Puffy Blowhog can knock over an entire Pikmin army with a single blast, requiring you to call all of your Pikmin together before you can proceed. It can also blow the flowers right off Pikmin. Toss troopers up to the Blowhog's belly and have them knock it out of the sky." Glitch When battling a Puffy Blowhog in either Pikmin or Pikmin 2, there may be times when a Blowhog that is being pulled down by Pikmin will land on a border or ledge of some sort. The enemy will be unable to reach the programmed 'ground', and stay on the obstacle and repeat its struggling animation infinitely. In The Distant Spring, the stone pathways around the UV Lamp may cause this glitch to occur, and it can also happen on the walls of sublevels in various caves in Pikmin 2, wherever Puffy Blowhogs are found. Killing Strategy The best way to kill the Puffy Blowhog is to let it get into attack position, then run under it, when its blowing throw pikmin onto it as fast as you can. You can also throw 1 Purple Pikmin. Either way, it will fall, and you can swarm it with the rest of your pikmin. You can also use the glitch mentioned above for an easy battle. Gallery File:Puffyhogattack.jpg‎|Artwork from Pikmin, showing the Puffy Blowhog being attacked by different-color Pikmin. File:Beta_Pikmin.jpg|The Puffy Blowhog as it appears in a Beta Map. Puffy Blowhog.png|A Puffy Blowhog in the Piklopedia. Reel18 Puffy Blowhog.png|A Puffy Blowhog in the Creature Montage. P_B.png|A Puffy Blowhog. Here, it is escaping after being attacked by a group of Pikmin. PuffyBlowhog.png|A Puffy Blowhog, as seen in the Perplexing Pool. Puffy.png|A Puffy Blowhog being attacked by Winged Pikmin in Pikmin 3. Trivia *Using an Action Replay to access a model test menu in Pikmin, the Puffy Blowhog's code name is "mar" *Their scientific name, Sus inflata, means 'Inflated Pig'. with "sus" being pig and "inflata" being inflated. *In Pikmin 3, the eyes of the Puffy Blowhog seem to have changed due to its pupils being larger and the sclera not as noticeable from the past two games. Category:Airborne enemies Category:Pikmin 1 enemies Category:Pikmin 2 enemies Category:Cavern of Chaos Category:The Distant Spring Category:Perplexing Pool Category:Pikmin 1 Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Pikmin 2 Challenge Mode Category:Glutton's Kitchen Category:Dream Den Category:Hole of Heroes Category:Pikmin-Altering Enemies Category:2-Player Battle Category:Pikmin 3 Category:Pikmin 3 Enemies